


Coping

by DaggerStar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aryn refuses to talk about her problems, El wants to understand, F/M, Flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sex, Very blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerStar/pseuds/DaggerStar
Summary: What's a meaningless fuck between a mercenary and the angry chick who hired him?





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> El was made by a friend of mine. We've talked about them bangin' before, I was just horny for angst.

   Aryn pulled El into her room roughly, grabbing the drow by the straps of his leather armour. That day had been a tough one. Typically, Aryn made a point to try and find some sort of brothel is the cities she stays in, but no such luck in this small town. Like anyone, she assumed, she settled for her short-term travelling companion. The drow mercenary is a smug bastard, and she does not particularly like him, but he's skilled with a shortsword and, after almost dying a few weeks back, Aryn needed cheap but reliable help. Apparently ‘help’ can take many forms. As soon as the two rogues were behind closed doors, they began kissing hungrily. El felt Aryn's sharp pearly-whites against his tongue and a chill ran down his spine. He saw her spaded tail whip around behind her as he pulled back from their kiss. Aryn's clawed hand grabbed his own and brought it up to her neck. She tilted her head back and stared at him with eyes black as sin. He squeezed gently at first and felt her throat bob a bit underneath his grasp. Then he guided them both up against the wall, hand still around Aryn's throat. Aryn's lithe fingers worked at getting both of their armour off while they shared another kiss. El's hand had since tightened and Aryn could feel her world get lighter. His free hand worked at her hip, digging into her skin. When she finally loosened El's armour completely, he broke away to take off his clothing and Aryn felt the clarity return to her in a great rush. She stumbled back a bit before working off her own clothing. The hairs on the back of her neck perked up and, when she glanced up, El was eyeing her tattoos, or possibly her scars. His eyes travelled up her legs where the meticulously inked nightshade rested, then to her ribs where her flying crow laid. Aryn smirked as she turned around to take off her pants and could feel El staring at her Infernal tattoo. As far as scars go, Aryn knows she’s covered in them, but doubted those surprised El much.

 

   El saw the other rogue’s tail swish around and curl at the tip as he walked towards her, the both of them now completely naked. His own body had scars, luckily none on the face yet, he often remarked, but the sheer amount on Aryn’s body raised an eyebrow. When the two fought together, he’d always seen her be so careful, but the burn marks on her calves, the deep sword cut on her chest, the slices on her wri- El turned Aryn around to face him, digging his fingers against her hip bones once more. Aryn leaned into his neck and he could feel the many points of her teeth against his neck as she trailed her forked tongue up and to his ear. “I want ye to hurt me.” she whispered to him. A shiver. He grabbed her by the shoulders and all but threw her onto the bed. She glared at him with dangerous eyes as he pulled apart her pliable thighs. With a slight tilt of her head, almost a warning, Aryn’s breath quickened. El’s tongue traced the soft red skin of her inner thighs, then bit down. Upon looking up to check in, he saw claws piercing the bedsheets and a tail wrapping itself around his left arm. With a smug smile, he continued this, the sucking then the biting, until he heard Aryn nearly growl with impatience. He heard the tiefling start to speak and decided to interrupt her.

 

   El wrapped his lips over her clit and let his tongue dance against it. Aryn let out the most enticing moan he'd ever heard and soon enough, he felt a hand grasp at his long, black hair. Finally, El's tongue slipped into her. Claws scraped at his back, and his own fingers bruised Aryn's thighs. He chuckled deeply into her, knowing well what those vibrations would feel like, and the tail at his arm tightened, then unravelled. “ _ Dipluz _ , fuck me already.” The desperate tone in her voice mixed with the guttural language he could only assume was Infernal made his cock twitch. Not to say he wasn't already nearly full-mast, but at this point, he could feel the ache of need in his gut. 

 

   Aryn felt the drow's weight shift and her hips bucked upwards at the absence of his tongue. The bed creaked against the new body making its way over her. She dared not open her eyes at first as she felt El's body heat warm the goosebumps on her skin, but then lips crushed against her own. A foreign tongue crept inside her mouth and she did the same. Fingernails scraped down her stomach, into her fluff of a happy trail, continuing the roughness through her mound of hair. El leaned into the crook of her neck to commit similar wounds as the ones on her thighs. His fingers pushed gently against her, but were not met with as much resistance as El was prepared for, so they slid in quickly. Aryn's tail flicked suddenly and curled around El's waist. “Sorry ‘bout that, luv,” he chuckled. It was at that point that Aryn decided to open her eyes, albeit hesitantly. As she did so, another finger made its way in. She threw her head back just as El bit down near her collarbone. The way his long hair, still bunned in a half-do, cascaded down his back had Aryn admiring his muscled shoulder blades. Her hand found its way onto his back, feeling the small of his back. He moaned into her pained neck and removed both his fingers. El pulled back from biting her and looked down at her with silver eyes. Lifting himself up, he gathered one hand at where his handiwork was, and the other to guide his cock.

 

   Two hands grasped at El's shoulders for support as he pushed into her. Aryn bared her teeth in pleasure. She pressed against him in the hopes of taking it all at once. It worked. El's other hand darted to the bed and he moaned out loud. The young tiefling closed her eyes once more as the drow began a quick pace after taking a breath. His thighs slapped against her's.

 

   El pulled her arms to each side of her head and held them in place as he rammed into her. Each time he nearly pulled out, then stuffed her all over again with delicious speed, Aryn's toes and tail curled in pleasure. His fingers bruised her wrists. Aryn looked up at him on top of her, but saw someone different. Not someone fucking her senseless for she could no longer feel anything. She became weightless, yet heavy at the same time. A cold anger and fear pricked at her cheeks, and she wanted to scream and run, but she knew that didn't matter. No amount of struggle would save her, save her parents. There was a dull pounding at the base of her left horn, but nothing she could do would bring it back. A vague voice was calling her name. Aryn stared and all she saw was the mercenary's face grinning at her. Her vision was getting darker; finally going to see mum and d- she took a deep breath and startled. She was still laying on her back in the bed, but El was no longer on top of her.

 

   El knelt at the side of the bed, still naked, with a beyond worried expression on his face. Aryn felt air return to her lungs. She rubbed her face with her hands and felt tears on her cheeks. Looking around, she noticed the two oil lanterns in the inn room were almost completely burned out, as if a sudden burst of fire had cooked all the oil. Aryn felt embarrassment dance in her stomach as she pulled into a sitting position.

 

"I, uh… sorry. Maybe next time I should be on top?" Her chuckled came out choked.

 

"Aryn, that was really serious. What triggered that? Where did you go?" El asked, gently sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

"It was nothing I haven't faced plenty of times before, no need to worry your pretty head about it."

 

"You don't have to talk to me, but it could help?"

 

   Aryn stared at the drow. She took in his sharp features, his muscles, his hair. Her wrists throbbed, and she saw the bruises he'd left upon her request beginning to bloom. Aryn lifted a hand to her missing horn and felt a buzzing numbness pass through her face.

 

"I'll talk about it when the problem is dealt with."

 

   El's eyes fell to his hands, which were picking at the sheets. His mind raced across all sorts of thoughts about what horrible things must have happened to this woman in her past. He felt a heat behind his eyes, but blinked it away. When he attempted to search her eyes for anything, all he saw was emptiness. Aryn's hell bent attitude was gone for one intimate moment, replaced with a deep void. Then, the wall was back up. Her posture changed, a defaulted expression of indifferent amusement was tied back on.

 

"Are you gonna finish fucking my brains out, or do I need to find some other kinky bastard?"

 

"We can't do this again, Aryn. Not until you're okay."

 

   The space around Aryn physically heated, but she continued to casually put on her clothes. After getting dressed, she walked out of the room and down to the rest of the inn and tavern.


End file.
